1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method for recognizing a user's emotion based on information attached to content and information such as facial expressions of the user, and to a program used therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for recognizing (or estimating) a person's (or user's) emotion based on voice tone or facial expressions of the user have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-228295 and MATSUMOTO, et. al., “Emotion Recognition Using Face Image and Speech Information for Robots”, The 22nd Annual Conference of Robotics Society of Japan).